


Flowers on Your Arms

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo's fallen for the man he tattoos with flowers on his arms.





	Flowers on Your Arms

Kuroo hums along quietly to the soft music playing through the studio’s speakers as he pulls items off of the shelf in the front room.  His next appointment wasn’t for an hour so he thought he would clean a bit before that. His own station and room was spotless, Kuroo might be kind of a slob at his own home but he wanted people to feel safe and comfortable while getting their tattoos or piercings from him.  Plus Sawamura would have his head if he disgraced their parlor with a messy station.

 

The tattoo parlor was jointly owned by Sawamura and Akaashi, the two lived in the upstairs apartment with their boyfriend Matsukawa who worked at a shop that fixed electronics with his high school friend Hanamaki.  Kuroo had been surprised when he had learned that the three were together. It wasn’t as if they were particularly affectionate in the parlor, they were pretty professional but Kuroo was observant and after only a week of working there he had seen the relationship none of them tried to hide.  It was a month into his employment and he could honestly say that it was one of his most enjoyable jobs he’s ever worked, and Kuroo had a long list.

 

Kuroo had a masters degree and for a couple years after college he had used it but he felt stuck.  He also felt that if he didn't use the degree, it went to waste. It took him a lot of searching before he realized that no, he didn’t regret his time in university but he didn’t need to use his degree either.

 

Akaashi had seemed suspicious of Kuroo at first and he couldn’t really blame him.  Kuroo had exactly two tattoos and they were thoroughly hidden by clothes at all time.  It didn’t help that Akaashi was ridiculously pretty and Kuroo had walked into a wall the first time he saw him.  Sawamura had laughed so hard he had nearly fallen out of his chair, not at all offended that Kuroo had been checking his boyfriend out.

 

The bell above the door rang and Kuroo turned to greet the customer.  His smile turned more genuine as he realized who exactly it was.

 

“Hey hey hey!”  Bokuto grinned widely.  Bokuto was a Problem, capital P because unlike Akaashi, who was admittedly very pretty, Kuroo still had no real interest in him whether he was taken or not.  Kuroo had a lot of interest in Bokuto though and it had only been a month since meeting him.

 

Bokuto was a drummer in a pretty well known band.  He had known Akaashi for years, since Akaashi had first apprenticed at another tattoo parlor and Bokuto had come in for his first tattoo.  He often stopped by to talk to Akaashi, who feigned annoyance but Kuroo could tell there was clear fondness shared between the old friends.  Bokuto was also a big fan of Sawamura and Matsukawa, though really Kuroo doubted anyone could get on Bokuto’s bad side.

 

“How’s that new tat working out?”  Bokuto had a full sleeve of various intertwining tattoos on his left arm and only a couple tattoos on his right.  The right was an intricate pattern of flowers, drawn with fine detail and painted like watercolor.

 

“It’s healing really well.”  Bokuto grinned. Akaashi had been doing a last minute cover up when Bokuto had shown up for his appointment, the first time Kuroo had met the energetic drummer.  Bokuto had demanded to see Kuroo’s work while Akaashi was busy. After flipping through Kuroo’s admittedly small body of work and pretty extensive sketches and designs, Bokuto had wanted Kuroo to design him a full sleeve of flowers.  Kuroo had been shocked to say the least, making sure the other man was okay with it.

 

“Akaashi’s at his nieces ballet recital and Sawamura’s with a client.”  Kuroo explained as he wiped down the shelf before starting to put the items back onto it.

 

“I um- kind of came for you.”  Bokuto said, his voice unusually quiet.  Kuroo glanced over to see the most adorable blush spread over the other man's tanned cheeks.  There was something about seeing a man like Bokuto, who had biceps the size of Kuroo’s thighs and the shoulders of a superhero, a man who had once played a full set with a broken arm because he didn’t want to disappoint his fans, blush.  It did something to Kuroo’s insides.

 

“Oh yeah?”  Kuroo couldn’t help but tease him, just a little.  Bokuto seemed to catch on quickly and he stepped closer.  “I have a client coming in an hour but I’m free for dinner.”

 

“Cool.”  Bokuto’s face broke out into a wide and happy grin and that time Kuroo could feel his own face heating because he wasn’t sure anyone had ever looked at him with that much joy just because he had offered to go on a dinner date with them.  “I’ll pick you up at seven.” Bokuto glanced around before placing a soft and chaste kiss against the high point of Kuroo’s cheek before he bounced out of the parlor leaving a stunned and definitely blushing Kuroo in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2018  
> Day Seven: April 7th - Flowers


End file.
